Justin Tyger
Justin Tyger was born on December 3, 1985 in Lebanon, TN.. He began wrestling in 2003, in WGZeF, that became RIW, in a stable named D-Generation X(D-X).. He has been in many promotions, from RIW, IWA, WFWF, to NHBWO.. On April, 30 2007, Tyger retired from wrestling.. He is still in SNME, but in a lesser, managing role, and co-owner.. Real International Wrestling Tyger made is start in RIW in a stable called D-Generation X(D-X).. He was soon kicked out because "D-X needed to be heels" and kicking someone out seemed to be the way to turn.. He feuded with D-X members off and on though out his stint in RIW, most noteable are The Overdrive and Nikollaj Punk.. After feuding with Overdrive for awhile, he co-created Da Young Gunnaz, where he took the name Da Young Gunna, which included Jay Stunna.. After that team faded, he contiuned to feud with The Overdrive, during this feud, he created a match, Steel Match of Death, in which the whole ring was changed with steel parts, includes steel mats outside, surrounded by a Hell In A Cell.. There have been on 2 such matches in history, both have been in RIW, although one was heavily sold by Tyger in WFWF to be the match he and Black Ninja would have at Fully Charged, although it didn't happen.. After a while of doing nothing, being in several failed reincarnations of Da Young Gunnaz, and confusingly being not drafted to a show after the brand split, Tyger (Who was Justin "Ironman" Tyger at this point) left RIW for good and headed to IWA.. International Wrestling Association After leaving RIW, Tyger made his way to IWA.. He only had 2 matches before IWA shut it's doors.. Wrestling Figures Wrestling Federation After a few monthes of doing nothing, Tyger joined WFWF and adapted an ultraviolent style and really improved.. His first match was against Da Gangsta.. He came out victorious.. This match proved to be his only singles victoy in WFWF.. In his second match, he lost to Black Ninja.. This started to what would be proved to be the main feud of his WFWF stint.. After a month of trash talk, they met again at Fully Charged.. Ninja can out the winner again.. Then he created the tag team Twiztid Killaz with Cardinal.. This really up'ed Tyger ultraviolent style and the "Ghetto" gimmick he had since RIW.. They were a mainstay in the tag divison even though never holding the Tag Titles.. When Scars and Stripes came along, a big Elimination tag table match was announced, that included the Killaz, Cardinal had left, leaving Tyger partnerless.. A few days before, a mystery replacement was found, which turned out to be enemy Black Ninja.. The owners changed before hand, and changed everything around.. Tyger heavily disapproved of some of the changes, that, along with the passion gone and not being well liked by Kyzer, one of the new owners, led to Tyger leaving WFWF with abit of controversy.. He announced a match on Odium in June 2006 would be his last in WFWF.. After that, Tyger angered other owner Drakz, which led to Tyger being made a joke of on Odium, being put in a dress and falling down stairs.. This angered Tyger, which led to Tyger making a lot of enmeies in WFWF.. The Farewell Match After 2 months away, and a change in life, in August 2006 Tyger had a Farewell Match vs. Joe Kessen at Superbrawl IV.. A bit of controversy sprang up when it was revealed that Kessen was instructed the put Tyger Over.. No Holds Barred Wresling Organization In April of 2006, Tyger joined NHBWO.. In his first match there, he was in a battle royal for the NHBWO Worlds Championship, which he won.. The next week a show was announced.... But never happened.. NHBWO folded 2 weeks after the Battle Royal.. Tyger went out last Worlds Champion.. As normal it seems, Tyger had to stir up some controversy.. He also didn't go to SNME, like most people in NHBWO did.. Pure Wrestling Alliance After a short break from wrestling. Tyger debuted in Pure Wrestling Alliance in a teacher gimmick, as Justin Class.. He was only in PWA for two weeks.. He was going be in a match to determine the first Worlds Champion, but he quit before the match was announced.. PWA returned recently.. Tyger is invovled, but it is unclear if he will have an on-screen role or not.. One Time Only Pure Wrestling Alliance Match Tyger had a one time only return/debut match, depending on how you see it, as Justin Tyger, vs. WFWF Rival Kurt Burton at Redemption, which he won.. Saturday Nights Main Event Tyger debuted in SNME and immediately started a feud with Seth Akira.. The feud ended at "The Last Stop" in a Dumpster Match, which Tyger won.. After the feud was over, Tyger took on the name Casey Kage.. Kage quickly rose threw the ranks and became a top name.. He defeated the SNME Worlds Champ and he was involved in a big War Games match at New Blood Rising.. He has won the first 2 rounds of the Winner Stays On tournament, defeating Chris Jericho and Batista respectfully.. He defeated Raven in the finals, to go on and face Punk at the PPV, in a Barbed-Wire Madness Match, for the SNME Worlds Title, or "The Tennessee Dream" as he calls it.. The match ended in a draw, after the ring exploded and both where to injuried to compete.. Kage was out with a shoulder injury for weeks.. At SNME Unbreakable (3-11-07), The Enmity Match made it's SNME debut, with Kage facing CM Punk for the title once again.. Kage Teamed up with New Phenomenon, as Punk teamed with Generation Next, who were fighting for the Tag Titles.. After a Spicolli Driver though the top of the Cell, and a Shooting Star off of it, Casey Kage won the SNME Worlds Heavyweight Title.. After the match, Scott Hall came out, then Shawn Michaels.. In one of the most shocking moments in SNME history, Jay West low blowed Shawn, as Casey turned on HBK and hit him with the title.. This revealed Kage as the 2nd man in the car, and 2nd man in the ambush, that ran over Triple H.. Kage spraypainted NWO on Shawn's back, and on the SNME Title, as Hall Throw Shawn out of the ring though a plane of glass, with the Outsider's Edge.. At Wrestlefest, he had a match as Justin Tyger, in a pre-show "NHBWO Flashback" draw to Raven.. Later than night as Kage, he was pinned by Batista and lost the SNME Title, later that night, he retired and quit.. He and Shawn Michaels are known for their comedy skits, poking at Heyman being gay for male midgets and Randy Orton and Mason Paine being possibly gay.. NHBWO Return NHBWO had returned... and Tyger joined to defend his NHBWO Worlds Title.. Soon before the first Pay Per View, Vince disappered, and NHBWO closed back down.. Other Tyger, as Jay West, actually became co-owner for SNME, and still currently is.. Kage took on the duties of Talent Relations in SNME.. He gets talent, makes and offers contracts, and releases wrestlers if need be.. He also makes the SNME Straight Shootin" DVDs.. In PWA AKA PWS, Tyger was the third man in the booth.. He was the color commentator at the Pay Per Views, until PWS closed it's doors.. He now commentates everynow and again in SNME, again, as the third man in the booth. Kage took on the idenity of Dusty Rhodes, only on the SNME board at first, but is going to have a match as Dusty (Ortons vs. Jericho and him).. It is rumored Dusty will be more invovled in the future.. Retirement Kage has announced that he will retire for the ring at the end of the year.. His career as spanned 4 years, and it will all be over, in 2007.. He posted this on the SNME boards: "Ok, I know I have been saying this a lot now adays, but at the end of the year, when it is 2007.... Its over... The "Justin Tyger" train is coming to it's last stop.. It's been a times a great and at times a bad career.. But I've enjoyed all of it.. All of it has taught me lessons, and is apart of me.. But sometimes its time to say goodbye.. I've made some enemies and a few friends.. Learned to be more creative and learned how to put together a match and promo... Developed and redefined the Justin Tyger name and character.. Sometimes I look at the positives.... Getting the NHBWO Worlds Title.... Making a few friends... Then I may look back on the bad... The days infront of a blank word page.. The month of June.. RPing has completely changed my life, for better and for a lot worse.. I know it sounds silly, but RPing has changed me.. It's taught me a few things.. Changed how I write…. And it’s not that easy to say goodbye to something that’s been apart of you for so long, except maybe a wart or something, but… This is no different.. Ain’t that easy.. Hard to see my life with wanting results and posting a RP every now and again, and reading that positive comment about it.. When I think about it… RPing indirectly changed my life.. If it wasn’t for RPing.. I probably wouldn’t cleared most of my conscience.. I probably wouldn’t have became a Christian .. Because it was after some stupid silly fight that involved RPing, that I was turned off to bands like Lamb of God and Twelve Tribes, and all the rap I listen to and all of this crap I thought was good.. And got turned onto Kirk Franklin again and DC Talk and tried to clear up stupid hatreds and clean up some stuff I was doing.. So RPing did effect me.. So, for me, hard to walk away from it.. I’m not gonna give you my sob story anymore.. So.. My career as spanned almost 4 years, and it will all be over, in 2007.. No, I’m not gonna list names and talk to you each personally.. Cause I love all of you guys, and all of these E-Feds… So… According to the Breaking Benjamin song.. I need to take a breath and softly say… Goodbye.. : : :So….Yeah, :Case........ Justi.......... Josh" Tyger Returns To SNME After a 6 month sabbatical, Justin (With the also returning Dazie Tyger) defended his NHBWO Worlds Championship in a match vs. Raven, which ended in a no-contest when both men fell from the Raven's Nest though tables.. Later, Tyger did a promo, talking to it, making it ask for forgiveness for hurting him, speaking in a songetic style.. Tyger returned 2 weeks after that, making his return known, attacking Joey Phenomenal and Threating Darrell McCeaton, helping former rival Seth Akira win the match.. He came the next week and announce he is looking to find his protégé to "Give Back" and "Help whatever kid is lucky enough".. He then went down and scouted Seth vs Alex Shelley, shaking Shelley's hand after the match, but walking off, leaving Shelley wondering if he was it or not.. Soon it was revealed he was the manager of Shelley, and teamed him up with new managee Black Ninja, when they lost to Double C, John Cena and Carlito Cool, for the tag titles.. Last in a Paparazzi Productions segment, Cool Man was dressed as Ninja, replacing him when Ninja disappered.. Tyger's "Boys" will face New Age Outlaws and Double C at 7 Deadly Sins in a TLC match for the titles.. Tyger Returns To WFWF In a Christian "Cool Man" promo, he talked to someone on a cell phone, and again in another, this man was revealed as Tyger, when he helped Cool Man win a match, wearing a Bill Clinton mask.. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' As Justin Tyger/Class *'Lariat' *'Spicolli Driver' (Death Valley Driver) *'M.T.H/T.F.H' (Camel Clutch) *Flying Asshole (Flying hip attack to an opponent in the ring corner) *”Dusty” Elbow *Moonsault *Tyger Driver *Brainbuster *TygerSuplex (Tigersuplex) *Tennessee IrisLeaf (Modified inverted Texas cloverleaf) *Crucifixion (Crucifix Head Scissors) *Crucifix (Crucifix-Bomb) *Double Knee Attack *Harley Race Knee Lifts/Knee Drops *Figure Four Leg Lock *M.Bison *Kamikaze dive to the outside *Triangle Hold *Superkick *Face Washes Finishers as Casey Kage *'Kage Effect' (Full Nelson into Face Driver) *'The Dream Crusher' (Full Nelson into overhead Belly to Back into Head Driver) *'Has Been Managed By' *Dazie Tyger *Scratchcat *Jay West *'Manages' *Alex Shelley *Christian "Cool Man" *'Managed' *NWO (As West) *Black Ninja Entrance Music *As Justin Tyger :Awake by Godsmack (RIW) :Last Resort by Papa Roach (WFWF) :Miseria Cantare by AFI (NHBWO + SNME) :Sell Me Out by BloodSimple (WFWF + Indies) :Night Train by Bouncing Souls (Awake Intro)(SNME, WFWF) :Dead and Bloated by Stone Temple Pilots (SNME) :Boys Don't Cry by Oleander (Sell Me Out) (WFWF) * As Justin Class :Water's Edge by Seven Mary Three * As Casey Kage :Happy by Mudvayne :Stitches by Orgy :Are You There by Oleander :Are You Real (What If I Stumble Intro) by KJ-52 (Intro by DC Talk) :Platium by Orgy Picture Bases *As Justin Tyger :John Cena (RIW) :Sylvan Grainer (RIW) :Matt Striker (WFWF) :Brain Lawler (WFWF) :Colt Cabana (WFWF) :Brad Thomas (SNME) * As Justin Class :Shane (Dean) Douglas * As Casey Kage :Casey Kage Nicknames *As Justin Tyger :Ultraviolent Messiah :Soulfire *As Justin Class :Your Teacher *As Casey Kage :The Tennessee Dream :The Man, The Myth, The Legend :Mr Controversy Championship and accomplishments :No Holds Barred Wrestling Organization *NHBWO Worlds Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :Saturday Night's Main Event *SNME Worlds Heavyweight Championship (Current) *SNME Co-Owner 'Championship Succession' Trivia *Is E-Friends with WFWF enemy Black Ninja *Wrestling heros: Eddie Guerrero, Steve Corino, Hulk Hogan, Shawn Michaels, Sting, and Roddy Piper *He has wrestled Under These Names(His current ones in bold): Da Young Gunna, Zach Gowen, Justin Tyger, Justin Class, Casey Kage *Was billed from Possumtown, TN while in RIW *The name Justin Tyger is a tribute to TNA Wrestler Rhino, changing the -i- in the word tiger to -y- for his stage last name Tyger.. His name is often thought to be a tribute to Jushin Thunder Liger, but Tyger has said multiple times it is not *The nickname "Soulfire" was taken from the song "Soulfire" by 12 Stones, along with his quote "I'll set your soul on fire", it is also a tribute to Tommy Rich